


This is Halloween

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship, Nice Mary Lou Barebone, Parent Original Percival Graves, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival gets an invitation to the annual Halloween party that MACUSA hosts. Only this year, he has other plans.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> *hums the song from "nightmare before Christmas"*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_October 1927_

Percival let out a loud groan, as he read the letter that he had gotten from Seraphina. Both his children immediately looked up from their breakfast in concern. "Dad, what's wrong?" Credence asked. Percival sighed and showed his children the letter. "It's an invitation to the annual Halloween party of MACUSA, next week." He explained, looking at the letter in disgust, very tempted to burn it to ash. 

Modesty cocked her head in confusion. "But you don't work there anymore. Why do you still get an invitation?" She asked. Percival sighed again, thinking of a way to explain why he always had to go there in the previous years. His children would spend the night with Queenie and he would spend it with the most boring, obnoxious people in the world. People, who only wanted one thing from him. He spent almost every minute wishing that he was home already. 

"It wasn't just because I worked there, sweetheart. Almost nobody knows about the two of you. As far as most people know, I do not have any children at all. They think that I have no one who can take over the family name later. Let's just say that there are a lot of women at that party, who would love to give me those children. Some of them are genuinely nice and pleasant but others are just complete witches in every sense of the word." He said, shuddering at the the thought of some of the women that he had met during those parties.

They were the reason why he never got drunk during parties. Modesty looked a bit nervous, getting up from her chair and climbing onto his lap, even though she was slowly getting too big for it at ten years old. He held his daughter tightly against his chest. "Are you going to accept the invitation, daddy?" Modesty asked softly. He shook his head, stroking her hair in comfort. "No, my little swan. I'm not." He said, kissing the top of her head. 

"I had accepted the invitations every previous year simply out of duty, but this time, I want to spend it with the two of you. Besides, you will be at Ilvermorny next year, little one. Just this once, I want to spend Halloween with the people I care about most of all, while I still can." He said. His daughter beamed a smile at him and hugged him just as tightly. A few minutes later, he sent his letter with his refusal on its way and resumed breakfast, his daughter returning to her own seat.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes, they returned to the living room. Percival grabbed the newspaper and read some of the headlines. _'No-maj held hostage in phonebooth'._ Percival scoffed, before reading the next one. ' _No -Maj shoots priest, kills child in process'_. Being a father himself, Percival's grip on the newspaper tightened. ' _I hope that that man feels guilty about his deed, because he should.'_ He thought, glancing at his own children.

Modesty was drawing something, while lying on the carpet and Credence was reading a book on one of the chairs. Percival felt for the family of the child. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his children. Credence glanced up at him. "Anything interesting in the paper?" He asked. Percival quickly shook his head, looking back at the paper. He didn't want his children to know about what he had just read

"No. Just an article about a man who woke up and believed that his entire life was a lie and that he was a secret agent." He said, reading a headline. Both his children gave him a look and he simply shrugged. Reading another headline, he spoke up again. "And here's an article about a wizard, who killed a sacred deer of a tribe in Canada." At this, both his children laughed and he smiled at the sound. 

"What _are_ we going to do for Halloween?" Credence asked. Percival shrugged. "I have no idea. What about you?" He asked. Modesty piped up. "Well, Mary-lou was really busy last year, trying to give the children a nice Halloween party, making costumes, candy and everything." She said, her brother nodding along. "She _was_  very busy. She almost worked herself into exhaustion. It was also quite hard to keep an eye on so many children." Credence agreed.

Percival nodded. "Are you suggesting that we go and help her?" He asked with a smile. Modesty nodded in answer. Percival smiled, thinking that it was a great idea. After the Grindelwald situation, the woman had stayed in New York, after Percival had helped her restore the mess that Credence had made. His children still visited her. Grindelwald had escaped custody again, of course, but it seemed that he focused himself on Europe now.

Still, Percival hoped that one day, he and his children could just live their lives. The wards on this house were stronger than the ones on his last one, but he hoped that they were enough. He and his children already had suffered enough nightmares after the whole incident. They weren't as bad as they used to be, but they still popped up. There were even nights that his children were afraid of _him_ , thinking that he was Grindelwald wearing his face.

Credence had even transformed one time and attacked him. It was only because of Modesty's terrified screams that Credence had snapped out of it and had transformed back. The dark wizard had ruined so much and Percival _hated_ him for that. Apparently his emotions were showing, as his daughter abandoned her drawings and went to sit next to him, hugging his torso. Startled for a second, he smiled at her and hugged her back.

After a few seconds, his daughter pulled back a bit, smiling up at him. "Are you alright now, daddy?" She asked. He nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, sweetheart. I was just lost in thought for a few minutes." He said, kissing the top of her head. Both his children looked at him. "About what, dad?" Credence asked him. Percival shook his head, not wantng to worry them "It's nothing. Just some of my old Auror instincts that won't leave me alone. Now, what was this about Mary-lou?" He asked, changing the subject. 

_A week later._

Percival knocked on the door of the church that served as Mary-Lou's home. Modesty was ironically dressed as a witch and both he and Credence had decided to go as vampires, complete with fake fangs and capes. He had refused at first to dress up as anything, but his children had finally managed to convince him otherwise, after a whole lot of nagging, of course. 

\------------------------------ _flashback-----------------------------_

_"Come on, dad. It's Halloween, even Mary-lou dresses up. You can do the same thing as me. Just put in fake teeth and put on a cape. You can't turn yourself into a lobster, or something." Credence said, trying to convince him. Percival sighed in answer. "I know, Credence, but I never dressed up for Halloween. Besides, I would be a terrible vampire. Have you ever heard of a vampire with the name: Percival?" He asked with a scoff._

_Modesty giggled from where she was sitting. "Or you would be a really good vampire, as no one would believe you were one. If anyone would find out, people would just call them crazy." She said. Percival had to agree with that. He looked at his very stubborn children and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be a vampire." He said. His daughter squealed and hugged him, his son joining them. Percival hugged his children tightly, a smile on his face._

_\------------------------- end flashback------------------_

They had spend the last week with Mary-Lou, helping her with finishing the costumes and decorations, finishing everything much faster. Mary-lou had thanked them over and over again for their help. This evening, Percival would help her to keep order between the children. He still wanted to thank her for taking care of his children and this seemed like a good way to do just that. Behind his daughter's back, Percival had also invited her friend Grace to the party.

Her father had agreed, happy that he had a place where his daughter could stay for the evening, while he had to go to the MACUSA party. The girls had stayed close over the past year, with Modesty going over to her house to play. Percival had been very hesitant, but after meeting Grace and her father in person and happy that his shy daughter finally had a friend, he had finally agreed.

He was still a bit nervous about it, though and that feeling would not go away soon. Mary-lou opened the door, dressed as a witch as well. Both Percival and her smiled at the irony of the squib woman dressed as a witch. Mary-lou let them in and there immediately was a loud squeal, as several children recognised Modesty and Credence and ran to hug them, Percival barely being able to avoid being run over, quickly stepping out of the way.

"It looks like you were missed." Percival said with a laugh. His children smiled back at him, before going to hug everyone. Another squeal was heard, as Modesty noticed Grace and hugged her happily. Once everything had calmed down, they sat down for a big dinner that was Halloween themed. After dinner they all went to the main room for Halloween-themed games. 

Before the games began, Modesty handed back the book that she had borrowed to Mary-Lou. "Thank you, sweetie. Did you like it?" She asked. Modesty nodded. "Yes, although I rather have auntie Queenie watching me. Mary Poppins is really harsh at times." Modesty said. Mary-Lou agreed with that. "Yes, but the children learn their lessons, don't they?" She asked. Modesty nodded. 

Percival smiled at his daughter, carefully stroking her hair. The flinching had stopped a few years ago, but Percival was still very careful not to startle them, especially Credence. "Why don't you go with the other children to the main room, while I help Mary-Lou with cleaning up?" He asked. Modesty nodded and quickly left, closing the door behind her, knowing that her father was going to use magic. 

Looking back at Mary-Lou, Percival smiled "She said that I used to be like Mr. Banks, because I was so busy with work all the time." He said with a laugh. Mary-Lou laughed as well. "Hmm, grow yourself a moustache and I can actually see it." She said. Percival just gave the very mature response of sticking out his tongue. Looking to see if no one was watching, he took out his wand and flicked it, the plates and cutlery immediately clean and back in their original place.

Mary-Lou smiled at her old friend in thanks. "You really are a miracle worker, Percival. Thank you." She said. Percival smiled back at her. "You looked after my children, when everything was dangerous. It is the least that I could do. Now, come on, before they start the games without us, or before they start fighting." He said, before walking towards the door with a smile on his face. Mary-Lou quickly followed him

At MACUSA, several noble ladies were looking around the room in confusion, wondering where one of most eligible bachelors of Magical America was. Only Seraphina, Tina and Queenie knew where he was and hoped that he was having fun, Tina jokingly telling everyone that he was fired, because he was "a horrible boss", before telling the truth about him resigning his position, because of reasons that she would not tell them. Several women groaned in disappointment 

In the church, Percival was having the best Halloween in years, spending time with his precious children, his old friend and other children. They played games and ate candy, with Percival allowing his son and daughter to eat a bit more than normal. The evening was over, before he knew it, unlike other years, where the hours seemed to drag on without an end in sight. Before he knew it, Jefferson came to collect Grace and seeing his daughter getting tired, Percival knew that it was time to go home 

Carrying his sleepy daughter and holding his son's arm, Percival bid goodbye to his friend and Jefferson and walked towards the nearest alley, disapparating from there. Arriving back home, Modesty groaned, but did not throw up like the first time. He helped his daughter get ready for bed and tucked her in, his daughter never complaining about becoming too old for the ritual. 

Modesty turned a bit, gripping her stuffed swan tightly and smiling at him, already half asleep. "Best Halloween ever." She whispered. Percival smiled at her, stroking her hair. "Best Halloween ever." He agreed, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead. He stayed at her side, softly stroking her hair, until she fell asleep. Kissing her forehead again, he stood up and left the room. Closing the door, Percival went to check on his son.

Credence looked up and smiled at him from his bed, where he was reading a book. "Hello dad. Is she asleep?" He asked. Percival nodded. They talked for a few minutes, before Percival stood up to go to bed himself. "Hey, dad..." Credence spoke up, just before his father left the room. Percival turned back around and looked at him.His son smirked at him, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Are you ever going to the MACUSA party again?" He asked.

Percival scowled playfully at his son. "When elephants fly." He replied shortly, before walking out of the room. He smiled softly at his son's laughter following him out of the room. A few minutes later, he climbed into bed himself, feeling very tired. Looking at the ceiling, he could hear a faraway clock strike twelve. He smiled to himself. "Best Halloween ever." He muttered, before turning around and finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Mary Poppins books did not come out, until a few years after this story, but let's just imagine that they came out a few years before. 
> 
> I have to say that I had a lot of fun making as many references to Colin's movies as I could. Did any of you catch them all? 
> 
> R&R. See you next time


End file.
